


Ascent

by Gorrlaus



Category: Historical RPF, Mountaineering RPF
Genre: Historical Characters - Freeform, M/M, Mount Everest, Mountaineering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-22
Updated: 2013-06-22
Packaged: 2017-12-15 18:53:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/852890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gorrlaus/pseuds/Gorrlaus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This was the first thing I wrote, back in 2010. I decided to post it here because I see Mallory fics are starting to pop up, so I'm just gonna help the wave along.. more hot sexy mountaineering fics please!</p><p>--2010 comment-----<br/>I finally got this out of my head! It sneakingly formed itself in my brain at around 3 AM and now it's written down! Rarefic in the extreme, I don't think there's ever been another fic with these two, and it's my only fic so doesn't get much rarer than that.. :D</p>
    </blockquote>





	Ascent

**Author's Note:**

> This was the first thing I wrote, back in 2010. I decided to post it here because I see Mallory fics are starting to pop up, so I'm just gonna help the wave along.. more hot sexy mountaineering fics please!
> 
> \--2010 comment-----  
> I finally got this out of my head! It sneakingly formed itself in my brain at around 3 AM and now it's written down! Rarefic in the extreme, I don't think there's ever been another fic with these two, and it's my only fic so doesn't get much rarer than that.. :D

It's been like this for as long as they have known each other, and it has always been like this, Irvine suspects. The explorer streak and the obsession with getting higher, climbing all that there is to climb, and drawing that to its logical conclusion: to climb to the top of the world. The sherpas call it _Qomolangma_ , "Earth mother", her highest peak at 29,029 ft. That is what remains now when everything else is climbed and conquered.   
  
He is proud to be here tonight with Mallory (who stretches like a cat in front of him). Only a short two day journey left to the foot of the roof of the world. One more left to conquer. If anybody can do it it will be them, together, as is Mallory's wish. Irvine revels at the display before him as Mallory unceremoniously turns his hastily disposed woolen sweater the right way out, but frowns at the vacant expression on his face. They are close now, and his friend is drawing into himself as the days go by, still cheery and chatty but becoming less so as the mountain looms nearer.   
  
This year 1924 will mark the third expedition to Everest for Mallory, the first for Irvine.  Irvine is 22 years old and far less skilled than his companion, but still one of the best mountaineers in Europe. He won't lack opportunities to join other expeditions, should this attempt fail. Mallory is 15 years older and this will be his last chance. For the last ten or so years his mind has been fixed on that summit. Never mind his career, a much beloved and devoted woman, three children, the youngest babe crying at home. Even now after their own coupling Irvine sees his postured form in the moonlight, pensive, his mind already at the mountain.

It's just possible this will not end well, thinks Irvine.   
  
The long form shifts, whatever held his mind captive in the passed moment releases its grip and he turns away from the window, back to Irvine and the yellow lamp light.

It's just possible this will be third time lucky.  
  
"I am so happy you are here" Mallory says, as Irvine pulls him in by the neck to rest at his side.


End file.
